


Double Sided

by shovelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Biting, Breasts, Come as Lube, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Finger Sucking, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovelly/pseuds/shovelly
Summary: Your dormmate/best friend gets dumped, so you decide to set her up on an online date with a stranger, and she does the same for you. That's how you find yourself in bed with the hottest woman you have ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Double Sided

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to make this multichapter but if I want to then I will.
> 
> You will find out where I got the title from soon enough (>ω^)

College was the worst.

Sitting on your desk were piles of and piles of paper, MtnDew bottles, and some plates covered in leftover food you never had the motivation to eat. (Or finish for that matter.) Schoolwork was biting your ass. In high school it was bearable per-say. Being in honors/ap classes was never easy, but was _still_ not as much work as the 3 stupid essays for 3 stupid classes that you didn’t even want to take.

You groaned and tipped back in your chair, crumpling up another piece of paper and throwing it on the ground. Ideas didn’t flow through you as freely as it used to when you were little. Sighing, you got up and flopped onto your bed. Trying and failing at writing essays for 3 different classes that were due in a few days was exhausting to say the least.

You picked up your phone and began to scroll through Twitter. As usual, nothing new was happening, just some dumb political shit full of people trying to get you to vote for them. They all sucked so you just continued to scroll past them all.

Time seemed to be going by faster than you wanted, because your roommate soon walked in, slamming the door closed with a loud thud and an obnoxious sigh. You turned your head to look at her. She had fallen face down onto her bed unmoving.

“Yeah?” You asked.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“You can talk about it if you want. I’m free to listen.”

She turned on her side to face back at you. Her blonde hair covered half of her face and she made no effort to remove it. Her blue eyes were rimmed with red, angry veins and tears showing. As she continued to look at you from her bed, the tears overflowed and spilled out, trickling down the bridge of her nose and dripping onto the white bed sheets underneath her.

“Ymir broke up with me.”

“Shit, really? I thought y’all were good together, didn’t you just go on a date with her last night?”

“Yeah but apparently she just ‘didn’t have the heart to break it to me then.’ As if doing it in a library surrounded by people from our classes would be any better!” Historia flew her arms up to emphasize her frustration. It was practically coming off her in waves, you could feel what she was feeling. Being in a relationship with someone for _years_ then being broken up with has to hurt, and you’d be damned if you didn’t do something about it.

“Want to have some fun?” You ask, sitting up on your bed facing hers now. She turns her head to look at you, raising her eyebrows.

“Go on.” She replies, with little hesitation.

When something bad happened with one of you, y’all would go to a club and dance the night away, or go on a blind date with some random woman from tinder. The latter usually only was a thing only to get _you_ cheered up, but it seemed appropriate to give Historia a good rebound, or have some good post-breakup, rebound sex.

“Download a dating app, and I will set you up with someone.” You say.

Historia looks at you incredulously for a few moments, choosing to stay silent, then slowly speaks, “You too. We will switch phones after I make my profile.”

You nod your head eagerly, and each of you turn to your phones. You had yet to reinstall another dating app again, having deleted the last one in an effort to focus on your studies, which expectedly failed.

A few minutes passed, and each of you were done setting up your profiles. Each of you tossed your phones to the other, your phone dropped on the floor, _just_ missing the bed. You didn’t care, nor did you pay attention to it, you were focused on finding your best friend, someone who would please her and help her feel better. You would offer, but something called for a change for Historia, like going out with a man this time. She was pansexual, so you knew it wouldn’t matter in the end, but you didn’t want her night to get ruined by the girl she would be going out with reminding her of Ymir then having a breakdown on the first date. You were doing her a favor.

More minutes passed, and you finally found her a man that would be willing to go out with her for a night. He was kind of attractive in a way, just not your type.

“Hey Historia, I found someone for you. His name is Eren, I think you’d like him.” You tossed her phone back onto her bed.

“Awesome! I just found someone for you too! Her name is Mikasa Ackerman, and she’s available tomorrow night at 6 at the park!”

“What does she look like?”

“See for yourself.” Historia throws your phone at you, and you are _not_ prepared for what you see.

She’s an actual fucking _goddess_ , and from these poses she’s doing, she _knows it._

Her abs are carved perfectly underneath the black swimsuit top you want to see so desperately off of her. The way her body curves and looks as she poses is borderline _sinful_ to look that perfect. You turn your phone off and look at Historia with your jaw dropped. She is the mastermind behind this.

You jump up and tackle her onto the bed and hug her as tight as you can, telling her thankyou and kissing her cheeks.

“Jeez get off of me, you’re heavy.” She huffs out between laughs.

You walk back to your bed and lay down. Only 20 hours until you witness the sight of a goddess on Earth.

Getting ready for dates was never your strong suit. Historia has already left for her date with that Eren guy a few hours ago, that leaves you in your dorm alone, having only 30 minutes left until the date. You settle for a navy blue flannel, black ripped jeans, and just your nicest pair of black tennis shoes. What’s the point of dressing up if you’re just going to end up naked by the time the night’s over anyways?

Once you’re done getting dressed, you see you have a notification from Mikasa herself, telling you she’s at the park early. You try not to jump for joy at the words, and practically burst out of your dorm. You’re _ready_ for this. You can _do_ this, you tell yourself as you walk there. Thankfully it’s a short walk, but it isn’t quite enough time to mentally prepare, even with the mantra you have been non-stop murmuring the whole way there.

There she is, Mikasa Ackerman, sitting on the fountain, looking at you walking towards her.

_God really is a woman._

Mikasa is wearing a white tank top that perfectly accents the curve of her breasts, and she has on khaki colored tight jeans. As you walk closer, you’re pleasantly surprised to see the outline of black lace panties on her hips, and _no bra._

“(Y/N) Right?” _Fuck_ even her voice is that of a Greek gods.

“Yeah, Mikasa Ackerman?”

“In the flesh.” She giggles.

She _giggled._

Keeping composure is going to be harder than you thought.  
“I have food cooked in my apartment we can go to if you’d like, and we can do some other stuff afterwards.” Mikasa says, and she strokes your arm, keeping hold at your wrist.

“Sure, I’d like that.” You say.

She begins to walk ahead of you, intertwining your fingers together like you’ve been dating for weeks now. The walk to her apartment is done in silence, you both flash glances and smiles at each other. You’re sure you look ridiculous from the way your cheeks heat up.

Getting there was surprisingly easy, and her cooking is _amazing_. (As expected from someone who descended from the heavens.) You are both sitting at her kitchen table, eating peacefully and making light conversation. Soon, you are both done, and she gets up to take both of your plates to the sink to wash them.

You use this time to pull out your phone and text Historia to make sure she is ok. She replies back almost instantly, letting you know that she’s really happy and won’t be returning to the dorms to sleep. You laugh to yourself and type out a reply, when you feel a hot breath on your neck, biting into it.

Your phone slips out of your hands and lands on the table and you moan. Your neck has always been sensitive.

She continues to bite all around it, moving your hair out of the way so she can suck big purple hickies into your nape. You can’t help but bask in it all, _bathing_ in the pleasure being put onto you by her. You moan and whimper as she moves all around your neck until she’s right in front of you, facing you.

“Sorry (Y/N), I just couldn’t help myself. You’re so beautiful.” She says, then she's pulling you into a kiss and pushing the chair back. You expect her to sit on your lap, but instead she just keeps her hips up, never leaving your lips once.

Your hands are sliding up and down the curves of her body, mapping it out without even looking at it, and you don’t need to. You feel her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them, eating at the moan she lets out. Then you move your hands across her torso, grazing along her ribcage, and going further south until you reach her ass, _squeezing_ it roughly to test the waters of how far you can go.

Slowly, she moves her hips down on the ground, then is unbuttoning your pants and taking them off with your panties, leaving you naked from the waist down, right in front of her.

She breaks the kiss to set her mouth right in front of your pussy, and licks a fat stripe along your folds. You let out a low moan, tilting your head back. She uses her hands to grope at your thighs, spreading them apart further so she can see more of you, and you’re _dripping_. She smiles, and licks your clit, up and down repeatedly, and sucks on it. Sensations of pleasure jolt through your entire body that send your toes curling and your back arching. She’s purposefully leaving your hole untouched and leaking, but you barely can pay attention to anything else other than the most beautiful woman currently sucking the life out of your clit between your legs.

You figured going into this you wouldn’t last long, and you’re right. With a few more rounds of sucking and one hard, _long_ merciless suck sends you coming from your clit, moaning louder than you have ever moaned, and probably sending audible signals to her neighbors to leave because you won’t be stopping any time soon.

You’re panting as she undresses you fully, you’re naked in her kitchen chair as she strips naked too. This is how you find out you prefer with no clothes on rather than with them. She looks at you, then grabs your hand.

“Come with me.” She says.

You willingly obey, and walk into her room with her. It’s tidy, nothing out of the ordinary, and she sits you down on her soft bed sheets. She gingerly grabs a black box from her closet, and brings out a _double sided, black, long dildo._

She glances over at you, and closes the box. “Have you ever used one of these before?” She asks, and you shake your head no. “That’s ok, I will take care of you baby, alright?” She smiles at you with those sparkling brown eyes, even if you _wanted_ to say no, you wouldn’t.

When she sits on the bed, she eases you effortlessly into a position where you’re laying flat on the bed and your head resting on her vanilla scented pillows. She squeezes your thighs roughly, and spreads them apart. Your feet are flat on the bed, she has a full view of you. Gingerly, you watch as she prods a finger at your hole. She gives you a questioning glance and you nod, giving permission. She pushes in a finger, and immediately curls it in a “come here” motion. It doesn’t take all but 5 curls for her to add another finger, scissoring you apart.

This has you _writhing_ , you throw your head onto the pillows and let out shameless moans as she adds another finger and squeezes your breast roughly like it’s a lifeline. She times her squeezes with the thrusts and motions of her fingers, when you feel that tell-tale feeling pooling deep inside your gut. You unconsciously squeeze around her fingers, and she pulls out. You look at her, panting and sweating, but all she does is wink and shake her head.

“Sorry sweet girl, but you only get to come for a second time when I do.”

Holy _fuck_ you almost come just at those words.

You see her reach for the dildo, and she brings it up to your vagina. She takes the tip of it, and lightly prods at it, then uses the come that has been steadily coming out and spreads it around the dildo, lathering it up. 

“See how wet you are baby girl? We don’t even need to use any lube, I’m proud of you.” She smiles down at you, but before you can get any words out, she’s sticking the dildo in you. You moan and move around, adjusting to the intrusion.

She lets it sit there for a minute, then she’s rising herself up on her knees in between your slick covered thighs. She brings the dildo up to her own hole, then puts it inside of her, sinking down until both of you are _touching_.

Words can’t describe how wonderful her pussy feels against yours. Her head is thrown back in pleasure, and you just _watch_ her as she begins to grind, slowly, _fucking painfully._

It’s _painful_ to be going this slow, you want more, you want it fast and rough. You jerk your hips up in time with her grinding, and she looks down at you, with half lidded eyes and a smile. She continues to grind slowly in time with you, as one hand balances herself on your thigh, grabbing it more roughly than needed, and brings the 3 fingers she had inside you to your mouth.

Accepting the invitation, you suck on it, tasting yourself on her fingers, and watching as she begins to grind a _little_ bit faster. You learn that the better you suck, the faster she goes. You slip your tongue between her fingers and lap at them, coating them with copious amounts of spit that end up leaking over your abandoned breasts.

Once she thinks you have done enough, she takes her fingers out of your mouth, and drags them down your body, circling each of your nipples and the outlines of your breasts lightly. She makes way down your stomach and touches your clit, just _barely_ pressing down on it, then uses her fingers on her own clit.

The sight has you trembling as she picks up the pace, going faster and faster. Her breasts are bouncing beautifully, so you grab them roughly. Playing with them. Squeezing and _needing_ them like playdough, roughly twisting her nipples to see her moan lewdly. You continue that cycle of needing and grabbing and pinching as she goes faster and faster on top of you. The dildo isn’t even the most pleasurable thing about this. It's the sight of the most beautiful woman fucking herself on a dildo that’s also in you, and playing with her own clit that _has_ to be bad on her arm later, but neither of you are paying attention to that.

You inch closer and closer, then close your eyes and arch your back as much as it can go, your hands leaving her perfect breasts as you shudder and come. You see stars when it happens, and moan until you can't breathe. Mikasa follows soon after, moaning louder than she has this entire time when you feel a second source of wetness begin to drip on your thighs and folds.

It’s silent for a minute, but the sounds of your ragged breaths are enough to gracefully fill the silence like music. Gingerly, Mikasa pulls off the dildo, and pulls it out of you, then throws it on the floor.

“Come (Y/N), hop in the bath with me.” She smiles gracefully, holding out her hand.

You accept her hand, and walk towards the bathroom. Still admiring the way she glows post-orgasm. And you can’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world, as you each bathe each other, talking about anything and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> NO I don't ship Eren X Historia, I just wanted to put her in a relationship with someone, but I'm all for team Ymir.
> 
> You can follow my Twitter here or @mrskiyokoshimi for more updates on future stories.
> 
> Thankyou to my best friend Abbi for helping me write this story! You can find her Instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/m0nst3.r/) ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ
> 
> Take care horny freakazoids~


End file.
